The Quinn Family
Episode summary In the Season 5 premiere, Jo visits the Quinn family in Amherst, New Hampshire where parents David (47) and Gina (44) need help with their teenage and tweenage kids: 16-year-old Cally, 14-year-old Casey, 10-year-old Corey and 9-year-old Carli. Casey, who's on his school's wrestling team, is physically and verbally aggressive towards his family and bullies his siblings. Meanwhile, Cally and Corey are copying Casey's aggressive behavior. The kids swear and refuse to do any chores unless they are paid. Gina admits that she does not enjoy being with her kids, whereas David acts like a big kid, goofing around with his kids. Not only does Jo need to help control the kids, she also needs to David to get serious. Jo arranges a family hike for them, but tempers flare up when Jo leaves them for the night in a remote cabin. Can Jo help this family? Plot Observation Gina was at home and David was at work. At the table, Casey and Cally were arguing about how much money they earn when doing chores then Jo ask how much they earn. Gina left to go to the gym, which means chaos began in the household and Carli says that she prefers to go on to computer to hide away from the chaos. Then, Cally rings up Mom to come back. Then, Gina came back home. Parents Meeting Gina says that things are not right at home, and that things need to improve. Teaching Jo went through the house rules for the family, one of the rules include no hitting. Though, Casey felt proud that he scratched his dad's neck. Then, Jo decided for the children to do balloon activity where they let the air out of balloons to show the parents were not consistent with disclipline and were what they said to them was non-sense. The kids told their parents that they are not treated equally. Jo saw Dad was laughing about it and then brought him outside to have a conversation, so he can be a dad and show respect. Jo took Dad, Casey and Corey out to a sports hall for Casey to understand the word 'Stop!'. Back at home, Jo introduced the house chores chart and discussed with the children that they will NOT get paid for doing chores, but it’s required that they should do chores. Instead they will get paid by not using profanities. So Jo introduces some sort of Trash Talk technique but with actual money and any trash talk from a kid, he/she will lose a dollar. Parents Evaluation (This section is incomplete) Reinforcement (This section is incomplete) Family members *David Quinn, 47 *Gina Quinn, 44 *Cally, 16 *Casey, 14 *Corey, 10 *Carli, 9 Viewership Supernanny was ranked 10 in the ratings with 4,201,000 views at the time of this episode's broadcast."Primetime Broadcast Ratings, October 3, 2008" Gallery David-Quinn.png Gina-Quinn.png Cally-Quinn.png Casey-Quinn.png Corey-Quinn.png Carli-Quinn.png References External Links *Hollis family's change to unfold on 'Supernanny' - New Hampshire Business Review, 10/3/2008 *Family reacts to 'Supernanny' show - New Hampshire Business Review, 10/4/2008. *Gina's Bodybuilding.com profile *Gina's Girls with Muscle gallery *Gina on HerBiceps.com *Gina on KickAssWomen.com *Gina on Promoting Real Women blog *Full episode on YouTube Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 5 Episodes